Some Things Aren't That Complicated
by ZeroGain
Summary: A Jack/Allison lemon set after "Liftoff" when she says "Why don't you take me home, Jack." This is strongly M rated. Enjoy.


**SOME THINGS AREN'T THAT COMPLICATED  
>A JackAllison Lemon  
>by ZeroGain<strong>

Rating: M (for strong adult content)

_A/N: A word of warning – _

**_STOP!_**_  
>READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!<em>

_Alright, I really am not sure if this goes too far for the M rating, you will have to be the judge of that. I have viewed other M rated fics in other fandoms that make this look tame. For this story I avoid the really crass words, and I think it's a little more than just pure smut. Just be warned, there's a lot of sex talk in this, and if you're offended by that, please stop reading now._

_If I really have offended you and you just can't bear to have this in the Eureka fandom, then let me know, please._

_Chronologically, if that matters, this is right after the episode "Liftoff" in season 4.5._

_I hope you enjoy. I know many folks are not comfortable commenting on a lemon, but if you like it I'd appreciate the kind words. (Or, "please review.")_

_-ZeroGain_

* * *

><p>Some things, as it turns out, aren't that complicated; but attention to detail never hurts.<p>

"Take me home, Jack" she said, and I did just that.

It had been a stressful, frightening day, and by the time we got to her place a general exhaustion had set in. Riding several miles by horseback after you haven't done it for a long time takes it out of you, and it had us, but I'd promised my cowgirl a hot bath as well as a particular massage, and I intended to deliver.

Allison didn't quite lean on me going into the still lit house, but I provided some support. Jenna's nanny was still there, and I left Allie to see to Brian's departure and gave her some time to look after her sleeping little girl. In the meantime I made my way to the master suite and set up the tub. When I started I was grinning occasionally, by the time I was done I had a self-satisfied smile running ear to ear. I had it perfect. I heard her finishing up in Jenna's room and quickly put myself into the large white "his" robe.

She entered the bedroom and froze, and then a happy smile spread across her face as she surveyed the room. The scent of vanilla oil on the diffuser floated pleasantly throughout the room. The lights were down low, and a selection of instrumental sax and guitar was playing in the background. I grinned and gestured toward the bed, where the "hers" robe, and only the robe, was laid out.

"What's all of this, Jack?" she asked. I just smiled. I moved behind her and started a simple massage at her neck.

"Oh god," she groaned and relaxed into it. I continued for a few moments then moved my hands to her hips, using my thumbs to slowly massage her spine. She leaned back into me. I bent my head down and nuzzled the side of her neck for a moment, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Bath's drawn," I murmured, "I'll be right back."

She laughed, low and sultry, saying "Don't take too long."

I didn't. I was back about ten minutes later, maybe a little less. I wanted to give her some time to unwind from the day, loosen up a bit in the hot water of the bath. I had with me two glasses of wine and a small platter of crackers with some cheese. The wine was a crisp and sweet white and the cheese a soft creamy type called gournay, this one the shallot and chives variety. I used to be a Kraft Singles kind of guy, but this stuff is pretty darn good. You can only eat food from one of the finest chefs in the world for so long before _some_ of it starts sticking.

I suppose normally I should've brought chocolate strawberries or something, but I figured too much sweet would overload the senses, and the scented oils would compete with those, so… cheese and crackers.

The lights were almost all out in the bedroom, and nearly the same in the oversize bathroom. I knew from the first night I'd spent here that Allison absolutely loved a good soak in the bath, the tub and the shower alcove were simply too excessive for it to be otherwise. Inside the bathroom the air was warm and a bit humid, but not overly so; comfortable. I had put candles almost everywhere. The long tapers in their small crystal/glass bases burned brightly, casting a warm, flickering light. Allison lay in the tub, gloriously naked and thoroughly enjoying the soak (I'd included some of her favorite bath salts in the preparation).

I was struck momentarily dumb by the sight of her. The tub and shower are set in with marble or a really good imitation of it, and her cappuccino skin and rich black hair contrasted almost perfectly. The water was not yet so occluded as to hide her long legs and fantastic curves, and I just stared.

I had to remind myself that I needed to close the door soon, lest all the warm air escape, but it was awful hard to do much else than look at her. One of the personal fitness gurus that had come through Eureka a year back or so had brought in something called the Bar Method. Me, I tend to prefer the Chasing Bad Guys and Dodging Certain Death Method, but I sure wasn't going to complain about her chosen format. It had worked wonders for her. I swear you'd never know she was a mother, and twice at that.

As I turned back from closing the door I caught her smile. Her eyes were still closed but she'd definitely caught me looking.

I put down my burden and pulled a small stool up beside the tub, taking a seat on it. "How is it?" I asked.

"Mmmm…" was her only reply, coupled with a languid stretch. Screw the massage, the wine and the dumb cheese, I wanted to dive in and just… no… down Jack.

"Lean forward." I urged, instead. At her compliance I picked up a wooden massage roller and set to work on her back. The position demanded of me was awkward, but I could deal with that. I ran the roller up and down, using my other hand to press and knead her neck, and she fairly writhed in in satisfaction, groaning frequently.

I'd got the idea for the roller from the G.D. spa, actually. It was one of those with the hard rubber pointed wheels, nearly an acupressure machine in its own right, and it dug deeply into the muscles on either side of her spin. "Oh, god," she groaned as I worked on one particular knot. I worked on that scenario for a good several minutes, honestly I lost track of how many.

I put aside the roller and rearranged us both. The stool became the home for the snacks and wine, and I stepped in just behind her and settled on the large rim. I kept the robe on; it was short enough that it wouldn't drag in the water. I moved to a new massage technique, working extensively on her shoulders and scalp.

"Lean back," I urged, letting her use my legs as a backrest. I scooped up water and gently wet her hair, massaging her scalp as I did so, and then applied one of her favorite shampoos, massaging it in.

"Jack that feels so damn good!" she murmured. I don't think she'd ever quite achieved this particular state of "wet noodle" before, so I took it as a good sign that I was doing okay. I made sure the shampoo was well and truly done, then used further scoops of water to slowly and gently rinse it out.

"Next step" I said quietly and removed my robe. She slid forward in the tub and I sunk in behind her. The water sloshed and the level rose, but we didn't spill too much. The tub itself was large, and most definitely designed to be shared.

In the switch my own state of arousal became obvious to her and she laughed huskily, saying "Someone's excited."

"Yeah, see what you do to me? Ah! Nope, none of that! Lean forward again," I demanded and moved her hair to one side and set to work on her mid- and lower-back, eventually working my way to her hips and buttocks, still submerged.

"Ahh, you did offer to do that for me this afternoon, didn't you?" she smirked, then gasped as I worked out a knot in her hip. "You are too good with your hands…"

"Want me to stop?"

"God, no!"

I laughed low myself and moved my hands back up. I rediscovered a ticklish spot or two, but didn't linger on them too long. I decided to heat things up a bit and added some soap to my hands, and moved them around to her front. I began with her breasts, gently kneading, occasionally teasing a nipple, and moved my hands up from there to work on her shoulders once more.

I moved back to her breasts for a while and then proceeded down, stopping just beneath her ribs at the hard abdominal muscle, moving my hands in slow circles with varying pressure. Sometimes a gentle drag, others a bit harder, and occasionally a light drag of the back of my nails along her flanks, all before moving back up. I worked her up even more with slightly more frequent nipple teases this time as I continues my gentle massage of her perfect breasts, and then went back down country.

I halted at her navel, "cleaning" her belly button gently. She writhed against me, and I fought hard for some more self-control. Back up, and then down further. She didn't favor the Brazilian method so I lathered there as well with the shampoo, massaging her mons like I did her scalp. By now she was breathing hard, long deep breaths through her nose, leaning back against me. I kissed her neck and shoulder as I worked, and then stepped it up one last bit by first teasing with my middle finger and then, finally, gently inserting it.

She gasped as I did so, and shifted to capture my digit, but I moved to keep it only the barest of penetrations, teasing and massaging, touching her clit as lightly as possible. I teased over and over, keeping ahead of her increasing attempts to engage my hand more directly. Her soft cries took on a more desperate overtone as she neared her climax.

It wasn't too much longer before she succumbed to orgasm. She stiffened against me and gasped, muscles tensing and relaxing, fairly quivering with the release. "Oh. My. God!" she bit out, each word a separate articulation.

When it released her she was boneless in her relaxation and fairly draped across me. "So, I haven't lost my touch yet, have I?" I asked after her breathing returned to normal.

She just murmured a contented laugh and slapped my leg. "What do you think?"

I grinned and nuzzled her ear again, then reached out and retrieved our wine glasses, passing hers to her. She picked up a cracker with some of the gournay cheese and tried it, vocalizing her approval. "Nice matches, Jack."

"Yeah, I'm not a good wine matcher, but I try."

"Sommelier," she corrected quietly.

"Hrmm?"

"It's what you call a 'wine matcher' – a sommelier."

"So-mel-ee-ay? Ugh… wine matcher."

"Wine matcher, then" she laughed with me. I realized as I sat there with her, together like this, just laughing, that I loved this. I knew I loved her, would do anything for her, but this feeling, this glow, I wanted it forever… I tried to tamp some part of that down; expectations have a dangerous way of turning on you.

"I had no idea you had this in you," she commented lazily.

"Hey, I can learn. I pay attention. This tub is meant for two."

"Oh really now?" she teased, "And have you been thinking about this, then? Perhaps planning a little?"

I chuckled and set my mostly empty wine glass down, and kissed a line from her neck to her shoulder, nibbling here, sucking gently there. "You have no idea how sexy you are in this tub," I said.

She did likewise with the wine glass, then, when I was done with the kisses, shifted against me. In the repose of her post-climax noodle-ness I'd lost some of the obvious excitement. Her movement reminded me and my libido in no uncertain terms of what I wanted, and I returned to full attention in very short order.

"Mmm" she murmured as she ground against me, "I know _I_ haven't lost my touch."

I wasn't very articulate in my response. She tilted her head to the side and our lips met in a blazing kiss. It was almost violent in its sudden intensity, and she bit playfully at my lower lip, eventually catching it and holding for just a second or two… maybe four or five… it hurt some.

"Damn, that's hot!" I hissed when she let me go, there was a tingling sensation there, and the mixed signals spurred me on. I sucked at my lips, but there was no tasted of blood.

I gripped her hips, intending to lift her up, but she stopped me with a "No… wait!"

"Don't wanna" I mumbled, but I gave way anyhow.

She gave me another twitch out of nowhere and suddenly I had to fight not to come right then and there. I must have gasped, hard, because she was most definitely chuckling at me. In a feat of gymnastics that I'm not sure was wholly real she spun around in the bath and straddled my lap. This placed my straining member between us, and she ground against me some more, arms around my neck.

She met my lips and we engaged in a kiss that was so hot it felt like it was a blazing ember. "I wonder," she said, shifting and grinding against me, "Just how long you'd last like this?"

"No you don't" I hissed back.

"Oh?"

"Nope," I managed, trying to restrain myself. "No Allie, you want me now, you want to feel me inside of you. Thrusting…" I twisted my hips against her this time, and apparently I found a sensitive spot, if her gasp was any indication. "Probing," I said, low and fierce, and did it again. She gasped once more. "Pushing deep-" I twitched, "-deep-", again, "-inside."

She was hanging on to me now, face in the crook of my neck and shoulder, and she bit at it, the nip becoming harder and harder with each twitch I performed.

"Take me in your hand, Allie," I said. She shifted slightly and moved her hand between us, grasping my shaft firmly.

"Put me in," I commanded. She did, and gasped, eyes closed. She caught her lower lip between her teeth and worried at it lightly and moaned in an ever rising pitch as she sank down on to my lap, impaling herself fully upon me.

"Oh fuck… Jack…" she whined, eyes closed tight.

We sat there, both of us taking in large breaths. I got myself back under control and started moving inside her. I kept it slow and steady at first, and very soon she responded in kind. We simply glided back and forth against each other, the slipperiness of the soapy bathwater ample lubricant. She leaned back at one point, holding on to my shoulders and, lying back as far as she could, she ground her hips against mine. The view was incredible.

I helped her on her way back to vertical, one hand sliding along her spine smooth and slow, while with my other arm I clasped her tight. I pushed my hand to the nape of her neck and pulled her toward me, capturing first the dark chocolate bullet of her right nipple first, gently teasing and nipping at it, then sucking hard.

"Describe it to me," I demanded. She moaned in response and moved. I grabbed her hips and froze them in place with one hand, and lied for all I was worth, "describe it or I stop."

A slow smile spread across her lips, "No you won't" she said, "but… mmm… I can feel you moving in and out, dragging across me… It's so hot, and the water makes you smooth easy to ride."

"Giddy up, cowgirl," I gasped, suckling hard at her left nipple. We stepped it up a notch, and the water in the basin sloshed dramatically, some of it spilling over the edge, I'm sure. Neither of us cared.

Now we were both hauling breath like marathon runners, our lungs pulling in the humid, saturated air. I could sense that she was getting close again, her soft cries and exclamations increasing in frequency and raising in pitch. I gripped her neck, not too hard, but with some pressure. "Open your eyes; look at me," I said. She complied, and our eyes made a soul deep contact. Her arms were rigid over my shoulders, braced hard against the tub's edge.

"Come for me," I urged, "That's it, Allie, come for me…" Her eyes widened and she began to shudder, then they snapped shut again. She was practically screaming her release, but kept her mouth closed tight. The result was a near solid high pitched keen. Somehow I held out, I have no idea how.

She rode through the waves of orgasm, then slowly opened her eyes and sought mine out again. She grinned mischievously. "Your turn, Jack," she practically growled at me, and smiled. Her cheeks were flushed, darkening her already exotic cappuccino hue, and her brown eyes sparked. She set to with a will, and I couldn't hold back any more. She gave me a final twist and grind, and I finally succumbed to my own orgasm, pushing as deeply as I could. It was hard and so intense that I may have blacked out for a second or so.

"That was…" I started, once I'd finally come back to my senses.

"Amazing…" she said with a glint in her eye.

"Yes" I agreed

"Intense…"

"Oh god, yes!"

"So fucking good," she finished.

"You can be my cowgirl anytime," I replied, and she ducked down so we could kiss. A sudden wave of post-coital lethargy crashed in to me, but I just managed to fight it off.

We helped each other up and stood in the shower alcove, and let the nearly scalding hot water push away the remaining suds. That in itself was its own little adventure, after which we retired to the bed.

It had been a hell of a day, terrifying and exciting at the same time, and it had been one damned fantastic evening, if I patted myself on the back hard enough. We drifted off in spooning embrace, and I luxuriated in it.

Tomorrow, I was sure, would bring its own challenges.


End file.
